2008 producties
Voor informatie over dit jaar in de tijdlijn van het Star Trek universum, zie 2008. januari * 8 januari - Donald Hotton overleden. * 14 januari - Viola Stimpson overleden; "Valued Intelligence", uitgave #1 van Star Trek: The Next Generation - Intelligence Gathering, uitgebracht door IDW Publishing; Pocket TNG eBook miniserie Slings and Arrows boek 4, That Sleep of Death, geschreven door Terri Osborne, wordt uitgebracht. * 23 januari - "Alien Spotlight: Borg" en "Year Four, Issue 6" uitgebracht door IDW. * 29 januari - A Burning House, geschreven door Keith R.A. DeCandido, wordt uitgebracht. * 30 januari - Herb Kenwith overleden. februari *4 februari - Maggie Ostroff overleden. *5 februari - Pocket boek Captain Kirk's Guide to Women, geschreven door John "Bones" Rodriguez, wordt uitgebracht. *6 februari - John Alvin overleden. *10 februari - Steve Gerber overleden. *13 februari - "A Matter of Dates" uitgave #2 van Intelligence Gathering, uitgebracht door IDW. *14 februari - Perry Lopez overleden. *26 februari - Herdruk van Vulcan's Soul boek 3: Epiphany, geschreven door Josepha Sherman en Susan Shwartz, uitgebracht. *27 februari - "Alien Spotlight: Romulans" uitgebracht door IDW. *29 februari - Janet Kagan en Gayne Rescher overleden. maart *1 maart - Beyond the Clouds: The Lifetime Trek of Walter "Matt" Jefferies, Artist and Visionary, wordt uitgebracht. *4 maart - Leonard Rosenman overleden. *5 maart - Year Four wordt uitgebracht. *6 maart - Pocket eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows boek 5, A Weary Life, geschreven door Robert Greenberger, wordt uitgebracht. *11 maart - Pocket eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows boek 6, Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment, geschreven door Keith R.A. DeCandido, wordt uitgebracht. *19 maart - Michael Van Dyke overleden. *25 maart - Day of the Vipers, geschreven door James Swallow, wordt uitgebracht. april *8 april - Stanley Kamel overleden. *29 april - Night of the Wolves, geschreven door S.D. Perry en Britta Dennison, wordt uitgebracht. mei *14 mei - Alien Spotlight - Volume 1 collectie uitgebracht. *15 mei - Alexander Courage overleden. *18 mei - Joseph Pevney overleden. *20 mei - Dawn of the Eagles wordt uitgebracht. *28 mei - Robert Justman overleden. juni *2 juni - Bill Dial overleden. *17 juni - These Haunted Seas, een Pocket DS9 omnibus, wordt uitgebracht. *19 juni - Michael Rougas overleden. *24 juni - Fearful Symmetry, geschreven door Olivia Woods, wordt uitgebracht. *26 juni - Lilyan Chauvin overleden. juli *15 juli - Uchu, van Tokyopop, wordt uitgebracht. *17 juli - Paul Sorensen overleden. *22 juli - Infinity's Prism, van Christopher L. Bennett, William Leisner en James Swallow, wordt uitgebracht. *25 juli - Randy Pausch overleden. *29 juli - Pocket TNG boek Greater than the Sum, geschreven door Christopher L. Bennett, uitgebracht. augustus *6 augustus - Jud Taylor overleden. *12 augustus - Echoes and Refractions, van Keith R.A. DeCandido, Chris Roberson en Geoff Trowbridge, wordt uitgebracht. *26 augustus - Pocket ENT boek Kobayashi Maru, geschreven door Andy Mangels en Michael A. Martin, wordt uitgebracht. september *6 september - Mel Harris overleden. *23 september - Pocket Star Trek 101, geschreven door Paula M. Block en Terry J. Erdmann, uitgebracht. *24 september - Oliver Crawford overleden. *25 september - Star Trek Archives volume 1, Best of Peter David uitgebracht. *30 september - Gods of Night, deel 1 van de Star Trek: Destiny crossover serie van David Mack, uitgebracht. oktober *13 oktober - Paul Schneider overleden *21 oktober - Corps of Engineers collectie Wounds wordt uitgebracht. *24 oktober - Referentiewerk Star Trek - The Collectibles, geschreven door Steve Kelley wordt uitgebracht. *28 oktober - Mere Mortals, van Academy: Collision Course, wordt uitgebracht. *29 oktober - Collectie van de IDW serie Star Trek: New Frontier - Turnaround wordt uitgebracht; BFI TV Classics - Star Trek, geschreven door Ina Rae Hark, wordt uitgebracht. *31 oktober - Yvette Blais (Ray Ellis) overleden. november *25 november - Lost Souls, de collectie van Star Trek: Year Four - The Enterprise Experiment, Best of the Borg, Key Collection volume 6 uitgebracht. december * 18 december - Majel Barrett overleden. * 20 december - Larry Corbett overleden. * 29 december - Collectie van de IDW serie Star Trek: Assignment: Earth en Star Trek: Mirror Images uitgebracht. * 30 december - Sacrifices of War wordt uitgebracht. onbekend * Ron Veto overleden. cs:2008 (produkce) en:2008 (production) fr:2008 productions it:Produzioni del 2008 pt:Produções de 2008